Darlene Paguio and the Eve of Autisms
by Darlene Paguio
Summary: The story follow of a mute teenager who is threatened by two evil knights named Finn and Manolo that if the pirate doesn't rid of her they will get the legendary heroes as stone statue but the situation is going turned when they met an Elemental Masters and save the people.


A childhood traumas accidentally leaves Darlyn Mae De Guzman mute and her Filipino family couldn't handled her due to her actions. Years later in 2019, in Retrodimmsdaleville, Wanda wants to surprise her son, Poof, with a birthday gift. When she opens the door to room, she discovers that Poof is missing, having been abducted by an evil mascot from past. Outside, a Lego hands redrewing a Lego minifigure girl in fusion ninja suit that resembles Darlyn, who now turned 17 and she is aspiring story writer. In real life world, Darlyn meets Pirate with a Scarf from seven years ago. However, when Pirate with a Scarf arrived the following hour, Darlyn becomes hysterically in panic mode. The Master Builder Lucy/Wyldstyle explains to Pirate Captain and Pirate with a Scarf that many years before, Darlyn had a serious mental experiences made of a crossover that starring Fairly OddParents! and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius called Jimmy Timmy Power Hour over years that left her with childhood trauma experiences, which inhibits her ability to imagining in every bad thoughts. As such, she overthinking every days by days or nights by nights as developed her fear of a separation between Fairly Odd Parents! And Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius for the first time.

To spare both childhood tv series the heartbreak of separation anxiety, Darlyn re-enact the stories by following a scripts, but after watch Captain Marvel last Saturday, she is troubled by thoughtful vision of a pending "Blaze of Glory" she never knew since last Thursday. Despite Lucy's warning, Pirate with a Scarf barged into Darlyn's house from advice of a museum curator, Dr. Sander Saunders whom Sensei Wu and Garmadon were awareness that Pirate with a Scarf has manipulated by Time Twins – a term myths when notorious twins Krux and Acronix attempted to becoming poweful elemental masters of all out of jealousy, which resulted in both being drained out of their powers. He meet Darlyn's pet, Om Nom, a nommy from Cut the Rope whom informed him about a portal. As Pirate with a Scarf invades the living room, Darlyn knocks Pirate with a Scarf out with a broomstick, unaware of its significance. Om Nom convinces a reluctant Pirate with a Scarf to escort Darlyn to bare her pains in process. Eventually she does, but it ends immediately when she saw her drawing of her Lego version of herself, this caused Darlyn to teleported to Alternative world while transformed into a Lego Minifigure version of her, but now she become muted again. She sees Poof who hanged into cage so she freezes him. When she returns Poof to the palace, the godparents, Danny Fenton and Spongebob SqaurePants are so worried and overprotective they forbid the the people of Retrosdimmsdaleville from trusting Darlyn ever again.

That night, after get suffering from amnesia hit by Darlyn earlier, Pirate with a Scarf doesn't remember anything. Resigned to his amnesia's fate, Pirate with a Scarf got a mistaken name: Martin. He recalled about Darlyn so he goes followed her. Once he arrived and helps Darlyn sneaks out of the prison, but Darlyn get distracted when she join a festival with Aseefa and Chloe Charmchael. The two powerful knights named Finn Mertens and Manolo Sánchez appears and asks the pirate avenging them by scaring Darlyn since she knew about her fear of pirates. They also proclaims that he will divided the Retrodimmsdaleville.When Martin refuses to hurt Darlyn, Finn and Manolo furiously tells the Nicktoon Untie the fate of "the wedded teammates", which surprises Aseefa, Martin and Chloe while horrified Darlyn. Finn and Manolo magically turns everyone including Nicktoon Unite into ashes, but Darlyn and the others saved by Ray and Maya, the couple who accompanied by Jimmy Neutron, a child prodigy who has ability to transform from human to hulk and then turned back. He holding a puppet that look like Timmy Turner, an average kid. Finn and Manolo tells them that Martin has seven days to get rid of Darlyn, otherwise the spell will be permanent.

Timmy, Jimmy, Ray and Maya takes the gangs to a castle with Disney characters called the Enchanted Kingdom. There Martin discovers that "the wedded teammates" of Nicktoon Unite are Jimmy and Timmy. Due to Darlene Paguio, Darlyn's alternative self was defeated, Timmy was actually average kid whom Jimmy lost him to Finn just as he transformed into a puppet by Finn when the latter and Manolos stole powers from Darlene Paguio after her defeat (explaining why Nicktoon Unite are so hatred of Darlene). Martin decides to build the "Weapon of Faith" to break Finn's and Manolo's effects, but turned out to be iPad pen for template in order to combined them with these. In order to accomplish this, they must have a red flaming twig of courage wrapped with two scarfs with kind of colors (red and fuchsia/pink), a blue lighting bolt of kindness, a light blue-grey watering belonging of love, a brown-black rock stone of loyalty and icy crystals of peace and a rose of venom lit as fuel by hope's eternal golden energies. The Queen Belle gives Timmy a crystal bell to ring if Jimmy is in need of help.

The groups converts Darlyn's drawing to a spaceship to traveling. They travels to the Forbidden Swamped-Toxic Loch Lake Bog Forest, where Darlyn rescue the alternative Kai who was afraid of Christmas elves and gingerbread men with help the transgender hero boy Christopher "Chris" Espritu, she explained how Kai was defeated by Krampus. They also meet a rugged adventurerer named Roddy Masque who helps them after they get caught in a net after ambushed by Algae men and he also tell them stay away from his Desert roses which hid from Chris' spaceship. When Om Nelle, Om Nom, Martin and Darlyn fall into a lake monster's cave, Darlyn remembers that her ability glows when she had iPad pen, and using it to test Martin's faithfulness. This allowed Martin to tricks the monsters into chaining themselves to a rock and Darlyn uses her and Martin's scarfs for a twig that was on fire as makeshift grappling hook to climb out. The twig and the scarfs were the same once as their, and as a flaming twig of courage wrapped by two scarfs, it turns into a highlighted powdered dusts for the Weapon of Faith.

In morning, lake monster and Bonzilla finds the groups and tries to mauled Martin, but Darlyn was able to fight them back just as Jimmy and Timmy arranges a truces in honor. They also tamed lake monster for teleportion. As they travel to find more material for Weapon of Faith, Darlyn begins to absorb several of Chris's and Roddy's mannerisms and hopes to earning her hardened attitude. The group reaches the village and enjoys the festivities while Darlyn's forms kept switched back to back, culminating in an evening cruise as the lanterns are released. There, after fulfilling her dream of becoming an author, Darlyn sees a struck of lighting bolts so she used Martin to obtain the bolts which become lighting bolt of kindness as it turned into a dust for Weapons of Faith. Darlyn also helped Kai fighting Krampus to get rock stone of loyalty that was actually a charcoal stone whereupon turned into earth dusts. The groups evade capture by Krampus' forces and escapes as Kai was left behind, they eventually reach to the mining cavern filled with icy crystals so Darlyn filled them in which become a dusts.

After trading Number 2's bag of gold for a map from Mojo Jojo, The group find themselves in a large cavern filled with wild desert roses, where a sign tells them to take only what they need but never from seven deadly sins just only blindfolded. Chloe gets one gem with Aseefa's help but Roddy, despite being blinded, gets Desert rose that share same as item Chloe has. However, in process, Martin removed the blindfold and get the real rarest Desret Rose; at first Darlyn thinks that Roddy is being wrathfully while Martin is being greedy at but nothing happens since who is he. Om Nelle and Om Nom causes a cave-in thanks to their amazement of the gems' sparkles, which they narrowly manage to escape thanks to them.

The two lost princesses from Darlyn's past, Annika and Briatta who were both happened and Darlyn meet Sir Slicer who offers it to her in exchange for preventing Jimmy and Timmy from reuniting with each other. He claims that if Jimmy and Timmy reunited wins and becomes mascots, their powers will lead to world being cancelled; unable to leave the game because of effects of Jimmy and Jimmy, Scott will be left to die while characters become homeless in the broadcast. It was Annika and Briatta who responsible for this. Darlyn, foolishly believing Sir Slicer, reluctantly agrees and separating Timmy and Jimmy far away. Heartbroken, Annika declares she "really is a freak like that" and runs off distraught with Briatta. Upon hiding away, following next hour, Darlyn notices Google image of The Pirates! Series that written by Gideon Defoe and realizes Martin was meant to be a character, she also realized that Jimmy and Timmy were meant to be crossover mascots until they are separated apparently caused by Finn and Manolo. In addition, Darlyn learns from her recalled memories of Miguel Rivera was shipped with Hiro Hamada and realizes Sir Slicer is responsible for Jimmy's and Timmy's separations. Darlyn discovers pictures of how Timmy and Jimmy rescued in advertisements during their separations by alternate Darlyn on computer. When she get back, Sir Slicer knocks out Darlyn and drained her powers. When Darlyn refuses, Slicer takes him to the bridge. Darlyn still refuses to apologize, letting her raging mode and throws them both into the water. Slicer drowns and Darlyn shouts a warning to Timmy and Jimmy not to get close to the bridge's edge as she got her voice back. Both of them safe and sound, Dr. Saunders arrived and Darlyn reunited with Aseefa, Chloe, Martin, Om Nom, Om Nelle, Jimmy and Timmy and decided to remake their ingredients. After the charged timeline to get their recipes, Annika also give a advantage to Darlyn who manages to made it to Roddy's hideout and discovers that Roddy is actually Scott Jones, son of David Jones, a main character from Criminal Case who died along with Naomy due to their tragic caused by their journeys such as House of Unicorns and Korea trip. Meanwhile, as Kai fights Krampus to get over his fear, he and his sister, Nya learns that the Krampus never intended to be antagonistic towards Retrodimmsdaleville, but instead sought peace between them and simply failed to save Timmy and Jimmy from Finn and Manolo so.

As Kai starts to forge the Sword, Scott reveals that how he got wound up like depression; thirty years ago after his parents were dead and he moved to orphanage to live once he grew up. He also meet Katie Bell, his longtime playmate who become his girlfriend due to being moved to boarding school just as they were reunited. But afterward Scott lost Katie to same fate as his parents as he blamed himself for what he become but find a Desert Rose which Katie loves so he decided to kept it and run away while wearing his father's Red Masque. Martin, who reveals that he ran away from his crew and Pirate Captain since seven days ago and cannot bare to see Pirate Captain sad. He got an rose that Crystals extracted an extra Gem as battery to changed their fates so that he could get their forgiveness and their protection and they knew Scott wanted used it for Desert rose with it for build the time machine for dimensions in order to bring his parents back so that he could get their forgiveness and their protection. After the stories ended, Jimmy offers Timmy's wet hat to make the watering belonging of love. With all six objects after four days left, the "Weapon of Faith" is assembled. To prove that the Weapon works, Darlyn doing a move to make Timmy and Jimmy to be a human from the bottom of the heart. Then, Timmy and Jimmy were transformed back into a human.

Aseefa, Chloe, Jimmy and Timmy who return to the Enchanted Kingdom on four pegasuses summoned by the Queen's bell, but Finn and Manolo pursues them, hurting Timmy and Jimmy. Angrily Darlyn summoned sometime can destoeyined the menaces with Weapon of Faith but doesn't work. Darlyn gives up and surrendered as she bagged them to change Jimmy's and Timmy's godparents and the people back to normal. Finn and Manolo refuses her apologizes because she is still seemingly weirdness, just like how Other Darlyn entrapped other victims. Finn takes the iPad pen from Darlyn's hand, sntacthed Timmy and Jimmy as causes a snowslide, trapping her. After hearing from Annika and Briatta, Adult Jimmy and Timmy arrived to realizes that Saunders is tricking Darlyn and tries to warned her, but fails as Darlyn is swayed by Saunders' manipulations. Immediately Martin, Chris and Scott comes and helps to dig Darlyn out. The others brings an unconscious Darlyn to the Enchanted Kingdom and Martin decided to rescue Timmy by his own. After Darlyn wakes up, she saw a news about an armies of neohumans made by Princess Bubblegum in the universe causing rampages after the wedding, and anyone warns them that the Blaze of Glory has arrived.

In real world, the act of neohumans summoned by Criminal Case's developers, Pretty Simple, this event being Blaze of Glory (as meaning "If you go out in a blaze of glory, you do something very dramatic at the end of your career and lives."). Chris, who reveals she is an alternative version of Darlyn from the other world as well as mastermind. After she died being neglected inside the animation universe after being killed by Finn the evil Human, Darlyn, with help of Time Twins planned on real Darlyn with the intention of Blaze of Glory for revenge. After Other Darlyn escaped, Darlyn using the ROBLOX account to learn the location of the lair, the gangs go to lair. Blossom from earlier decides not to give the clock a changes to give Darlyn more time after some persuasion by Bliss. While Jimmy, Chloe and Aseefa guards the pegasuses, Darlyn, Om Nelle, Maya, Ray, Om Nom and Scott slide to the green castle. But Maya and Ray sidelined by gingerbread man, and Scott and Martin reunited to fights against the Ghost Man as Darlyn, Om Nom and Om Nelle searches for the iPad Pen. Real Kai and Nya arrived when they rallies the others into the other world (bringing them back into the Retrodimmsdaleville).

Meanwhile, young Jimmy and young Timmy were investigating the area that happed to Hiro and Miguel, but are attacked by Saunders. A Desert rose on Jimmy causes him to be unmasked as Krux, who revealed has a same hands that he made minifigure for Darlyn before she was turned into Lego. He also reunited with Acronix who was imprisoned in Finn's lair. The kids were able to escape just as the Time Twins we're pursued by Kai and Nya. When she finds the iPad pen, suddenly the sensor top falls. Fortunately, Martin survied to get the sensor top back and tracked Timmy down only to find Timmy bound and gagged. Princess Bubblegum fatally stabs Martin and tries to force Timmy to leave with her and Finn and without Jimmy, but Timmy agrees to submit forever willingly if Darlyn is allowed to heal Martin. Martin, wanting Darlyn to be free from her pain, instead breaking the iPad pen, destroying its powers and causing Bubblegum's age to suddenly catch up with her due to her curses. She then trips and falls out of the window of the tower, turning into dust in the process. A heartbroken Darlyn mourns for Martin. However, Scott, not waiting to Darlyn failed for herself, goes to get the last Desert rose that he'd kept due to Katie's death which which still contains some of the power. He place it on Darlyn as her tears lands on Martin's cheek and restores his life. Martin gives Darlyn the top back to her to repair the Wepon of Faith. Realizing how to work the weapon, Darlyn consults the ROBLOX account just, which encourages her to fight back for her life. She realizes she has to let go of her agony out of her fear of losing her ROBLOX account to storage caused by her video making business to harness her true power. She overcomes it by creating her new account as replacement, using her own energy projections, she blasts Finn and Manolo with lights for the love of her family and friends. Meanwhile, Kai fight Krux and send him away to the portal just as Finn and Manolo are drained from their lives and was erased from existance and the spell on Nicktoon Untie is broken.

Darlyn shows them Timmy and Jimmy and the entire heroes celebrates Timmy's and Jimmy's wedding together, while Katie's family forgives Scott who felt he never be loved again so he decided to walked away to continued his journey. Darlyn returns to Ninjago with more confidence as she goes my her Oc name, Darlene Paguio, and shows the real Kai and Nya, their parents. Overjoyed, they reunites with each other together forever. Darlene goes to pirate world to avenge Martin's pirate crew by magically bounced the balls on Black Bellamy. At the end of the day, Martin is pardoned from infamies and Darlene tells Martin she will protect him. After some time has passed Darlene sits with Martin in her home, both staring bonding with each other and they got their scarfs backs, impliing that they're were friendly. But before that Darlene goes to stop Other Darlyn ensure from her existence, they overpowered her and destroy her time machine to make a spare parts for time traveling dimensions. Chris turns redemptive but declares she has also faith and regrets as she and her timeline are erased from existence. Meanwhile, Other Timmy and Jimmy, finally got wedded and remarks that they look happy, and gifts the Queen Belle with the iPad pen, who replies that it will be the first star at night by night and day by day.

When Darlyn get her power that can transform from real life to oc character, then return to normal, she also received her iPad pen back, averting Blaze of Glory. Jimmy and Timmy gains popularity and respect from their fellow characters. Darlyn also visit to Nickelodeon that has a new world who is transformed into a mishmash of Dimmsdale and Retroville called "Retrodimmsdaleville" which is inspired by Darlene's secret. Chris's time machine is rebuilt for Darlene who prepared to changes Jones's fate in real life shared as her and Number 2 goes by his new name from devintart; Martin. It reveals that he was remanded after one of the voice actor of "Pirates: Band of Misfits" much to real Finn's and real Manolo's surprise by gasping in response since they got terrified when they knew that Darlene was very dangerous special girl. It is also revealed that Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus's song, Hope has Wings was sang by a same singer from movie, Captain Marvel, Darlene had watched before, much to Martin's surprise and Darlene smiled at Martin.


End file.
